Lydia's Return
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: it's been 21 years since they had all last seen Lydia and now she has come back, when all seems to be failing, what are the children of phineas and ferb going to do? contains slight phinabella in later chapters. CHAPTER 7 IS HERE!
1. 21 years later

**Lydia's Return**

**Hey! Its back! The story 'Phineas Land' continues! This story also has a bit of info from another story I made called 'in need of my best friend'. Hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 1: 21 years later**

"I'll be back!" says Lydia

"Go!" says everyone else

…..

"Was she really that bad?" Phineas asked,

"Yes!" everyone else answered with a laugh

Lydia said she would be back, how long until that day comes. 1 year, 2, years, 5 years, of course no one really cared if she ever came back, infact, they had totally forgotten all about her. Never really thinking she would actually return. Yet, it seems that they would be proven wrong, 21 years later.

(21 years into the future)

Children are laughing and playing in the backyard of a huge mansion while each of their mothers and other women were sitting under a huge, over grown, apple tree that was off to the side.

This was the same exact same tree that used to be in Phineas and Ferb's old backyard, they just didn't want to part with it, but once they removed it they found that it looked empty so they replaced it with a digital one.

The children ran back and forth across the yard in a game of tag, a young girl nearly knocked over a man who was grilling something on a levitating grill.

Her mother called out to her, "careful Rosa, you wouldn't want to hurt your father."

"Sorry!" she called out and ran back up to her friends

"Thanks Izzy!" they man yelled

"Anytime Phineas!" and returned to her conversation.

"Oh, it seems like yesterday when we were kids ourselves." Said one of the ladies

"Ah yes, wouldn't it be fun to play like that again." said another

"Hmm, those good old days were fun, but it doesn't beat having Phineas as my husband."

"Well, you have been dreaming about it your whole life, and now you got it!"

"Yes, I don't think I could ever be happier!"

The ladies all laughed while the kids stopped their running to take a break.

They all collapsed in the middle of the yard breathing heavily and laughing hard.

"Well, that was fun!" Rosalina said out of breath

**PS: Rosalina is known by many names, Rosa by her mom, Isabella; Rosie by her dad, Phineas; Rose by mostly everyone else; and Pinky by Buford's kids. Continue.**

"yeah." Said a kid laying next to her, this was her brother Timothy, usually known as Tim. He is only a year younger than her.

"Well, I must get going now." One of the ladies stood up.

"Oh, okay see you later Gretchen."

"Maddie, it's time to go!" She hollered, one of the kids sat up glumly

"Aw, well, see ya!"

"See ya Maddie." Rosalina said back

"bye." Tim said. "Now what?" she said to the rest of them. There were about 6 or seven kids besides Rose and Tim in the backyard, all of these kids belong to some of the fireside girls.

"Not sure." Rosalina said back

"Why don't you try eating lunch?" Older Phineas said to the group of kids, they agreed and followed him to a big table on the screen porch, "your uncle Ferb should be here any minute now."

"Hey Phineas." Said a man with an Indian accent

"Hey Baljeet, you just made it in time for lunch. Where's Juliet?"

"She's somewhere around here."

Just then a loud pitched shriek of a small child was heard, making Baljeet worry as Juliet came around the corner with two kids casing after her, and these two kids are Billy and Bailey Van Stomm

"Hmm, looks like Buford's here." Phineas said calmly

"Someone helps me!" the small little girl shrieked

"Get back here twerp!" Bailey yelled

"I'll help her." Rose said as she went running after Billy, Bailey, and Juliet. She soon caught up to them, since she was the fastest out of anyone she knew and pulled Billy and bailey to the ground.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Pinky?" Billy said to her

Someone watched them from far off but was not noticed

Just like her mom she paid no attention to the cruel remarks the Van Stomm's and just shoved them back right in their faces.

She completely ignored them and just tried to change the subject "Hey Billy, Bailey, you made it in time for lunch."

"Oh goody, food!" they said in unison.

"Thanks Rose." Juliet said

"No prob., come on, let's go eat."

They person hidden away squinted her eyes; she was up to something, but what?

**First chapter done! Hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. That Night

**In case I didn't say it before: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter two! Yay! I hope you like it!**

**That Night**

It was around 10:00pm and three kids were playing a 3D projection screen video game, which involved glasses with a head phone on the side and a game control. They were all shouting excitedly as they all tried to win the game.

Two of these kids were Rose and Tim

Tim has black hair, a triangle shaped face, wears a more futuristic version of Phineas's outfit only with blue strips; and Rose looks a bit like Isabella, only the top of her head isn't as flat, it curves a bit and has very red hair, her bow is near the side of her head and is pink and purple, her outfit is a futuristic version of Isabella's with the skirt part white, a pink belt similar to Isabella's, and has a purple top.

The third person has a young boy named Thomas Fletcher, he was their cousin, he had green hair and his face was the same shape as Ferb's, the only difference was that his hair was much more brushed down and he wore an outfit the was much more different than Ferb's (in a much more futuristic way).

Suddenly the video game turned off, "awww." They all said together

"Bed time." Phineas said with Isabella and Ferb standing behind him, Ferb signaled Thomas to follow him,

Thomas sighed, "Okay, night."

"Night, Thomas." Tim said

"Wait, wait, wait! Tell us all a story before we go to bed." Rose said with everyone pleading him.

Isabella giggled "aren't you kids getting a little old for bed time stories?"

"No" Rosa said

"No we aren't" Tim finished

The grownups all laughed, "I suppose one story won't hurt."

"Why don't you tell them the one about the time machine." Isabella whispered to Phineas

"You time traveled!" Rose said with amazement

Phineas laughed, "Yes, we all have, Even your Aunt Candace."

"Can we ever time travel?" Tim asked

"I don't think that's a very good idea, we learned that if you mess too much with time it can really mess things up." Ferb said

"He's right; unless you have a big emergency you probably shouldn't time travel." Phineas said

"Hmm, okay, but still, tell us the story." Rose said leaning forward in her bed, ready to hear the story,

"Well, alright." He said as he started telling the story and before they knew it, the story was over, Tim and Rosa were fast asleep, while Thomas went to his room to go to bed,

"that was quit a story.' Isabella said

"Yep, quite a day that was, and quite a day it's been." He yawned and rapped his hand around Isabella, "Let's head off to bed."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." She said as they went across the hall to their room.

Soon everyone was fast asleep

(outside)

The women came out of her hiding spot her light blue eyes glistened as the last light in the house went off.

"Okay boys," she said in with a smooth voice, "time to put my plan back in action." Three men (who were not in the last story or in any story before came out of the bushes and followed her up to the house. She turned on her flashlight as the light glided on the side of the house up to the front door, she ran up to the security board next to the door, she had learned how to crash a security board system and was able to easily get in.

"How do we know we can get in boss?" One of them said with a dumb, goofy sounding voice.

"Like this." She threw a rock into the window, and the security system didn't go off, but the noise woke up Isabella.

"Couldn't that have wakened them up?" another one said with a sly voice, "I sure hope so." She said as she slowly opened the door.

(upstairs only a few seconds ago)

Isabella woke up to the sound of something braking, "Phineas, Phineas. Wake up."

"Huh, what?" he said sleepily

"I heard something brake down stairs."

"I'm sure it was nothing." He said till he heard the sound of the front door open. They both sat up and went over to the door and looked out. They were able to look down from the second floor to the door, they could see some people walking in, "come on, let's get Ferb." Crept over to Ferb's room without making a sound, they were both terrified. They crept in to find he was also up. Starring at them,

"What was that sound from down stairs?" he asked thinking they did made it.

"Someone's braking into our house." Isabella said, waking up Ferb's wife (this is also a person that hasn't been on the show or anything yet, if you have any ideas on who it should be or what her name should be, tell me)

"What?" she asked getting from under the covers they both stood up.

"What should we do?" they all crept down stairs to the kitchen, where they keep their weapons hidden.

When they got to the middle of the kitchen they were surprised to find that the lights turned on.

There they saw in the corner of the room three men and a woman with blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Lydia." Phineas whispered to himself

"Hello Phineas, remember me?" They were all shot with a freeze ray that Phineas and Ferb built for her 21 years ago.

**And that's the second chapter, please review.**


	3. Where Is Everyone?

**Where Is Everyone?**

**I think I may have forgotten to tell you what Billy, Bailey, and Juliet look like**

**Juliet Patel: she is around 6 years old. the only things she seems to have in common with her father is her short black hair, brown eyes, her love for learning, and her outfit. Her outfit looks a lot like Baljeet's, except it ends like a dress instead of pants and her sleeves look like the ones Amanda (Candace's daughter) wears. In other ways she is different, for instance, she is paled skin for some reason; probably her mom must have be pale too. She has glasses, neither her mom nor dad have glasses, so she must have somehow have gotten this on her own.**

**Billy and Bailey: are twins that are somewhere in between 10 and 11 years old. They are bullies, so they will pick on younger kids, usually together. Billy and Bailey don't really stick with the latest fashion's and seem to wear old hand-me-downs. **

**Billy wears a white T-shirt with a black, spray painted, skull on it. A ripped up, brown, vest over it. Also some shorts and boots. He also has a buzz cut like his dad.**

**Bailey wears a black tank top with red paint splatters to make it look like theirs blood on her shirt, but not really. With long ripped blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair is in a strait pony tail. **

**Well, let's get back to the story shall we…**

Rose woke up around 7:00am she stretched, got out of bed, got dressed and headed down stairs.

Tim was still asleep; it usually took him awhile to fully wake up.

She went into the kitchen; which was freezing cold with chunks of ice stuck to the floor (where the adults were standing earlier). She shivered, "mom! What's with the chunks of ice!" she called threw th house to get no answer, "mom?" she looked around the house and found absolutely no one but her brother and cousin. She walked to the front of the house then noticed that the window was broken "oh no." she knew that if the alarm didn't go off, someone must have turned it off and snuck in, she was a pretty smart kid.

"Tim. Tim!" she called out getting more and more frantic as she ran towards Thomas's room and barged in, waking him up frightfully.

He starred at her at the foot of his bed. She then spoke, "our parents are gone." and ran off to tell her brother. After hearing that, he ran after her.

"Tim!" they yelled which woke him up abruptly making him fall out of his bed, "what?" he said grumpily

"I can't find our parents."

"They're not here?" he asked starting to feel a bit worried

"Yes, and the down stairs window is broken too!" they all ran down stairs to see.

Thomas opened the door to see that the security pad had been torn to pieces.

"Yep, someone defiantly broke in." he said looking at the mess of wires

Rose ran back inside and dialed a phone number

"Who are you calling?" Tim asked

"anyone." She said trying the first number that came to mind, the phone started ringing

(The Patel house)

Juliet heard the sound of the phone ringing, but she wasn't fully awake, "dad! The phone's ringing!" but there was no reply, she sat up, "dad?" she got up and went to the hall way, it was freezing cold "hello? Mommy?" she almost passed the phone, she decided to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Juliet? Where's your parents?" she asked

"I don't know. I guess they're not up yet." She kept hollering but no one answered

"Juliet, I think you should come over to our house right now."

"Why?"

"For safety reasons, just come over."

"O-Okay." She hung up, got dressed, and was about to cross the street to get to their house when she saw that her house security thing was broken. Witch really confused her. She ran across the street and saw Thomas and Tim at the door.

(Back at the new Flynn/Fletcher household)

"Hi. Are your parents missing to?" Tim said

"Missing? Um, maybe, I guess." She said worriedly

"Come on in." Thomas said and she walked in

Rose became more worried as she called another number. Juliet walked up to her

"I better check something real quick in the kitchen. Juliet could you please ask the Van Stomm's if their parents are home, and if not, tell them to get over here now."

"the Van Stomm's…" she said with uncertainty

(The Van Stomm house)

Billy and Bailey were snoring loudly when the phone went off like a fire alarm, which woke them up with a start.

"Ugh, dad has got to get a softer ring for that phone!" he yelled over the noise

Billy and Bailey walked up to the phone, "funny how that didn't wake up mom."

"Yeah, she's a very light sleeper."

He pressed talk, "what!"

"um…h-hi." Juliet said into the phone

"Oh…uh…hello..." for some reason he felt foolish, but got over it, "what do you want?" he asked rudely

"Um, I where's your mom or dad." Probably asleep

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Could you check?"

"Wait, is that Juliet? What does she want?" Bailey asked

Billy said, "She wants to know is our parents are home."

"What kind of question is that? Of course they're home."

"could you check."

Bailey looked annoyed but did so and soon came back, "I can't find them, they're not here."

"we can't find them."

"then you better get over to Rose's house, she says you have to."

Billy groaned, "Fine." He grumbled

"We got to go."

"Since when do you listen to her?"

Billy shrugged and they both got dressed and went around the corner to the Flynn/Fletcher house.

**Well, this chapter's done. Please review!**


	4. What to Do What to Do

**What to Do What to Do**

**Hello readers, please don't forget that summer is almost over (pout), and if you're a writer you might want to pick up the pace, your free time will come to almost an abrupt halt, so if you want something gone, better do it now. Don't let your last week (Maybe less) go to waste! Phineas and Ferb defiantly made theirs count.**

Isabella wakes up in a big, cylinder like thing, the walls were made of some sort of force field that glowed in green, she tried breaking herself out but the wall shocked her, she clinched her hand in pain. There were more of these containers in the room, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and their wives, were all locked up in one. Isabella could still feel the chill of the ray. Phineas, who was lying on the floor of his container, shivered

"Phineas are you okay?" she whispered towards him.

He cracked his eyes open and looked over at her. "Isabella?" he sat up and looked around and then realized you was trapped. He was about to hit the wall when Isabella stopped him.

"Don't do that Phineas, it really hurts."

He looked back at the wall and put his hand down, "where are we?"

"Good morning." A voice said in the darkness that surrounded them, at this everyone woke up.

"Who said that?" Phineas asked

Lydia stepped into the light of the green glow, "Lydia." They all said, except for the few who didn't know who she was.

"Um, sorry, but who is Lydia?" one of the ladies asked

"She was a girl who tricked us into helping her when we were kids."

"Mm hmm." She said nodding with her ands crossed, "and now I'm back."

"What do you want?"

"What I wanted in the first place, world domination."

"You mean to tell me, that a little girl wanted to control the world when we were kids?"

"well, back then it was more small, like the tri-state area, but now I see the whole entire view, I now realize that if I have the most well known people in the world in my grasp, people would probably do anything to get them back, and I could possibly even get everything I have ever wanted just by keeping you here."

"You are not going to get away with this."

"Oh Isabella, I already have."

In the kitchen in the Flynn/Fletcher house

"What to do what to do?" rose said trying to figure something out as she paced back and forth in her house

"Will you stop that pacing already," Billy said

"You're making me dizzy," Bailey finished

"Well, we got to do something?" rose step right on top of a note she hadn't noticed before.

It read:

_Hello the finders of this note,_

_I have kidnapped the owners of this household, you can call this police if you want, but it won't make any difference._

_From, _

_The kidnapper_

"Okay, now we know for sure that they have been kidnapped." Tim said

"What should we do?" Juliet asked

"Maybe we should call the police."

"Wait, no!" rose said, they all starred at her

"what do you mean 'no'" Bailey questioned

"it's just, I think It could end up making things harder for us. By the look of this note it makes me think they want us to. Plus, there will be press and news people everywhere, it will totally ruin everything, it think with this sort of problem, it might be smart to try to deal with this on our own." They all thought hard about it

"Well, it does sound like a possibility, but I don't think we can do it entirely on our own." Thomas said

"Yeah, we'll defiantly need help." Tim agreed

"I would think so." Rose said

"Then who do you think we should ask for her from?" Bailey asked, "I have a feeling that no matter, where or when we get help, that person is bound to call for help!"

"When…" Rose repeated to herself, "That's it! It's all about when!"

"Okay…_when_ do you think we should get help?'

"I would say, about twenty years ago."

**End of this chapter. Plus I know that this is 21 years into the future, the thing is I picked 20 so that, younger Phineas and Ferb would still know who Lydia is. review**


	5. Time to TIme Travel

**Time to Time Travel**

**Hey, it's been awhile right? Well, I was at another house for awhile and got back yesterday and have been putting this off, but now I'm getting back to it! Enjoy!**

"20 years ago? Pinky, have you finally lost it? We can't go back in time!" Bailey screamed in her face with Billy agreeing behind her back

"Oh yes we can! My dad told us last night that when he was a kid he time traveled to the past, he said nothing about it being destroyed so it must still be there."

"Wow, you're a very fast thinker." Billy said

"Well, I did want to go time traveling. Let's do it!" Tim said

"First I need to get some extra help." She ran off

(Later that day at the museum)

"Okay, so, why are we here again?" Amanda asked, she, Rose, Tim, Xavier, and Fred were the only ones there, the rest were back at the house.

"Because, we don't know how many people are coming back with us, so we'll need you guys' help getting them to our house." Rose explained to them

(Xavier, Amanda, and Fred's parents aren't missing; I just needed them in the story because I needed more kid help)

"Okay." Xavier said.

"Just stay out here, we'll be right back." Tim said and with that they ran inside

They went up to the person at the front, "excuse me," she said the lady looked down at them

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Where's the 'Inventions throughout the ages' exhibit?"

"It's just around the corner."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"anytime." She said and went back to her magazine

"come on, let's get to the past, and quick!" rose said helping her brother into the time machine, "twenty years into the past, and away we go!" she said pulling the lever and next thing they knew they were in the past

"Okay, it's the begging of the next summer after they did all that stuff."

"I'm pretty sure they still keep on doing it, come on!" she said and they ran outside

"Wow, everything is so old looking, it like looking into our grandparents' photos."

"Yeah, but there's no time for standing here and looking around we have to find help, and fast." She ran towards the suburbs with her brother not too far behind

"Okay, I'm pretty sure they lived in the same place Aunt Candace lives…in twenty years." Tim said

"They kept running till they came across the house, they looked at it

"Wow, this house was defiantly remodeled over the years." Rose said

"Yeah, just look at it." He said tapping it

"Okay, enough of that, to the backyard!" they went around the house to the backyard just as their grandmother (or Phineas and Ferb's mom) came out the front door and into her car.

(In the backyard)

"So Ferb, new summer, new plans, what should we do first"

Right when Rose and Tim went around the corner they saw a girl their age with long black hair. They ran into the garage so they wouldn't be seen. They didn't realize it was their mom, Isabella, yet. When Isabella went into the backyard rose then realized who it was, "hey wait a minute Tim, that's our mom."

"Oh…. now I see it." He said

They walked up to the fence and peeked in, Buford and Baljeet were already there

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin?" Isabella asked

"Not sure yet, hopefully something will just come to us."

"WE NEED YOU GUYS' HELP!" she said running in

"Nicely played sister." He said sarcastically

"Like that." Phineas said, "What do you need help with?"

"Well, me and my friend's parents are missing and we need you guys' help to find them."

"Okay we'll help, but are you sure they're missing, they didn't just go somewhere and where planning on coming back later?"

"No way, when we got up this morning our house was a mess and our parents were nowhere to be found, same for my friends. You'll have to see it for yourself."

"Okay, come on you guys." Phineas said as everyone followed

(On the way to the museum)

"So who are you two again?" Isabella asked

"Well, I'm Rosalina, but most people call me Rose, and this is my brother Timothy."

"Just call me Tim, _please_."

They were soon in front of the museum, and Rosa and Tim went up the steps.

"Okay, why are we here?" Phineas asked

"Oh, did we mention we're from the future."

"You are?" they asked in unison.

"We are."Rose and Tim said back in unison and ran inside

"cool." Phineas said looking at the others and they all ran inside.

They all got into the time machine, "twenty years forward we go!" Tim said and soon they were there

"Wow, this is so de ja vue."

"Really, I don't remember time traveling." Buford said

"same." Baljeet said

"Well, maybe it's just me"

"No, I feel it too." Isabella said, Ferb nodded

"Hmm, okay."

"Well, what are you waiting for, come on already." Rosa said and everyone followed

Outside, Amanda and her little brother's where still out there, "wow that was fast." Amanda said. She looked at Phineas and Ferb, "hey, you guys look familiar." Xavier said

"Hmm, weirdly so do you."

"Okay, let's get home," she pulled out her hover board from the bushes, so did Xavier, Amanda, Fred, and Tim."

"What are those?"

"Hover boards." Fred said

They all got on there's

"Now hop on the back of one of ours and we'll get going." Phineas got on the back of Tim's, Isabella with Rose, Ferb with Amanda, and Xavier and Fred with Buford and Baljeet. "Let's go!' and they glided through the air till they landed back in front of their house; they all stood there in awe at the huge, futuristic, mansion.

"Whoa, you live here?"

"yep." Rose said going up to the house

"Not bad." Buford said

They went passed the broken window, which they noticed and went in threw the front door to see the mess,

"Wow, you were right. This place looks terrible."

"Yeah."

"Rose, Rose, Rose! You're back!" she said hugging her relieved

"Oh great, and we were just starting to have some fun." Billy said with Bailey right behind him

"Billy, Bailey, stop picking on Juliet!"

"Oh, what's the word? NEVER!" they laughed with a high five

Rose rolled her eyes. "This is Billy, Bailey, and Juliet, who are surprisingly my friends," she said mostly talking about Billy and Bailey.

"Nice to meet you." Phineas said

"Who are you, Mr. Flynn." Billy said, recognizing the politeness

"ummm." Phineas said

"Actually he is, I said I was getting help."

"So you went and got our parents." Bailey said

"We're your parents?"

"Sort of." She said feeling slightly embarrassed for not mentioning it earlier

"Hmm, cool." Rose felt relived

"But doesn't that mean we're missing?" Isabella observed

"Well, yeah, that's why we need your help." Tim said

"Our dad mentions a lot of what he did when he was a kid and we thought that if anyone could help us, you could."

"Yeah, we totally help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we are already here." Ferb nodded

"Okay."

And in unison

"Tim, I know what we're doing…to …do ….today…" Rose said

"Ferb, I know what we're doing...to …do ….today…" Phineas said

They looked over at each other.

"Weird." Buford, Billy and Bailey said together they all starred too.

**XD okay that's it, I like the way I ended this chapter, review and tell me what you thought! **


	6. Off to England

**Off to England**

**Well, today was the first day of high school, and may I say, I WAS NO WHERE NEAR PREPARED! I'm sure it could have been worse, but I'm not going to think about **_**that**_** right now. Just enjoy the story.**

Xavier, Amanda and Fred went home. **I don't have a use for them anymore.**

"Okay so what should we do first?" Juliet said working on her computer

"Well, we'll probably need portable tracking gear and portable weapons in case of emergency." Phineas said

"I don't know where you, older you, keeps the weapons, so my guess is we'll have to build them from scratch." Rose said

"Okay, what do you think we'll need?" Thomas asked Juliet

"Well, for the portable tracking devise, we'll need: DNA of all the people who are missing, 4cmx3cm screen, _a lot_ of wires, a scanner, a boxed shaped skeleton for it, and…3 AAA batteries."

"Okay easy enough."

"Sure, we can find all of that in our dad's work shop."

"What would we need for a plasma gun?" Billy asked

"don't you think that sounds a bit dangerous?" Juliet asked

"hey, we don't know what dangers we'll come across on the way, just find it!" Bailey ordered

she got to it fast, looking for what they needed. Rose looked over her shoulder, "alright, we have just about everything we need for that, except for the 400 trillion volt container.."

"Seriously, 400 trillion?" Baljeet asked astonished

"Yep, that's what it says." Juliet said pointing at the screen

"Whoa, where are we going to get one of those?" Phineas asked

"You know, I'm pretty sure there's one in England." Tim said

"Yeah, but it's the only one in the world, how are we going to get a hold of that?" Juliet asked

"We'll just see what we can do when we get there. Come on." Phineas said as everyone rushed after her

(After a long ride in a flying car over the Atlantic Ocean…)

Everyone got out of the car, "wow, these flying cars can take us anywhere." Phineas said astonished

"Yeah, pretty much." Tim said, "Come on, let's find that container."

"According to my research, the Research Councils UK Strategy Unit is somewhere in Swindon, England." (I did my research) Juliet said

"Okay then." Phineas said

"No way dude, I'm gonna stay right here in London." Buford said

"Us too." Billy and Bailey said together

"Well fine then, come on you guys, we'll be back for you guys later."

"Whatever dude."

Up in the trees someone was watching, Buford got suspicious and looked up, but the person hid herself in the branches. Buford shrugged it off.

The rest of them flew away, "next stop Swindon, UK." Phineas said as they flew away.

(In the prison hold where their parents are)

"Well, well, well why didn't you tell me you all had children." Lydia said to them

"Children? What children?" Buford lied

"Oh, don't lie to me, I discovered lying." She said

"But we're not lying." Isabella lied

"Oh, really, because I have people working up in England who found these kids up there." Lydia stated waving a remote around in her hands

"England, are you serious, even if we had kids, why would they be there?" Phineas said

"I don't know. How's about you look at this." She said pointing her remote at a TV. It turned on to show the inside of the flying car.

"Is that my car?" Phineas said.

"I have it wired so that I know where it is and I can see inside."

"You are a very creepy lady." Buford said

"Coming from a man who was a slave to a nerd."

"Oh, come on that was years before I knew you! Plus I had to, it's a bully rule."

"I've never obeyed rules, not even bully ones, I'm not that week." She said starring at him directly in the eyes.

"I hate you." Buford said

"noted." She said not looking back towards the whole group

"Wait Phineas," Isabella whispered to Phineas, "don't those other kids look familiar?" she said pointing at the younger versions of themselves.

"Oh no." Phineas said to himself

"hmm, now what should I do to keep them from ruining my plans? Oh, I know! I could blow them up!"

"No!" Isabella screeched

"Too late." She said, "blow them up." She said in to a walkie-talkie

"No!" Isabella said crying

"See ya later." And the door closed behind hr the futuristic way

"This is the end." Isabella said

"I sure hope not." Phineas said

(back on the ground in England a couple of minutes ago)

"Blow them up." Said a voice inside the walkie-talkie

"Right away captain."

The same face that was in the tree was now in the bushes looking at the man, she gasped when she saw he was going to blow the kids out of the sky, she took drastic measures and jumped from her hiding spot and gave him a jump kick to the face. He fell to the ground

The women flipped he long green hair out of her face and smiled triumphantly to herself. The women whore a green dress, trimmed with bark and a crown of flowers. And as weird as that sounded, it was a rather cute outfit.

Lydia's voice was heard on the walkie-talkie again, the women picked it up and starred at it.

"Hello, anyone there, you haven't blown them up yet."

The lady looked at the machine then got an idea.

**End of that chapter, that was probably the longest chapter yet! Can anyone guess who the girl is, I'll give credit to the person who gets it right first in the next chapter. Review!**


	7. The green Haired Lady

**The Green Haired Lady**

**Okay, so far NOBODY got who she was right but those were pretty educated guesses. I realized I probably didn't give enough hints, little alone, any at all; keep reading the story to find out who she is.**

The lady was hard at work. She backed up to show that she had built an exact replica of the inside of the car, with very life like replicas of the children. She put a new camera inside and changed the signal so that Lydia thought it was the same car; she pointed the gun at it and fired.

(Back at Lydia's head quarters)

The parents all watched in horror as the ship exploded, Ferb, Isabella, Phineas, and Baljeet, were all waiting to no longer exist when they found that nothing happened.

"I don't get it, why didn't we disappear." Isabella asked

"I don't know" Phineas answered

"Now, was that really so bad?" Lydia said in a mimicry tone. She turned around and left

"Do you think they're okay?" Ferb's wife asked

"I sure hope so." Ferb said

(in the flying car)

"Wow, did you guys see that explosion?" someone in the car asked

"Where?" rose asked

"Down there." Juliet said

"Sorry, no, I didn't. We have to keep going." She made the car go faster and soon they where there at research facility

"Okay, this could take a while," Phineas said as they walked in and walked out with the container I their hands, "wow, that took way longer than I thought it would." They hopped back in the car and went back to London for Billy, Bailey, and Buford.

(When they show up in London)

"About time you guys got back." Buford said

"Well, it took longer than I thought it would."

"So what's the plan Pinky?" Bailey said

"Pinky?" Isabella questioned

"That, for some strange reason, I their nickname for me."

"oh." Isabella said

"anyway, here's the plan." The huddled around her

A little girl saw Phineas put down the container for just a second, and when she saw how shiny it was she immediately liked it. She ran up to it grabbed it and ran off in the other direction."

"-and that's the plan." Rose said finishing up.

"Okay then." Phineas reached for the container to find it wasn't there

"Where did it go?" Billy asked

"Look, that little girl has it!" Bailey hollered pointing at the girl. The tiny girl (probably 6 years old) screeched when she saw she was caught and started running faster, "after her!" and they all ran

They followed her into a forest, but she did not stopped, she swerved past every tree like she knew the forest like the back of her hand.

The green haired lady was also in the forest she was about to climb up a big oak tree to rest till she heard a little girl shriek, the lady looked in that direction as a little girl with long brown hair raced past her and up the big oak tree, she looked to see who was following her, she didn't see them, but could defiantly hear them, and climbed up the tree after.

"Where did she go?" Rose asked as they all looked around the lady went out on a limb on the tree and looked down at them.

"How are we going to defend ourselves when we go to save our parents?"

"We could always find other things to use as defense"

"Yeah, but then that would mean we went on this huge trip for nothing."

"We got to find that container."

That's when she realized the little girl was holding a container. She went back to the center of the tree, and there was a huge tree house there, she opened the hatch and went inside.

"May!" she hollered with a British accent.

"Yes?" the girl said peeking around the corner.

"Did you steal that container from someone."

"Well, sort of, it was so shiny!" May said with her hand in the air the container fell to the floor.

"May, come on, they need that, lets both go down there and return it."

"okay." She said glumly

"So, how much time would you say we have?" rose asked

"Not sure." Juliet said

Just then the lady dropped down, the kids all starred, and then she put her hands up and caught the girl with the container

"There she is." Bailey said

"hey, I'm sorry about May, she likes shiny objects." She said handing the container back

"It's alright, who are you anyway?" Phineas asked

"my name is fern."

"and you live out here?" rose said.

"yep, up in that tree?"

"I feel like I've met you before." Isabella said

"Really, because you kids don't look familiar to me, well, maybe not him," fern said pointing at Ferb, "but I'm not so sure."

"Well, thanks for the container."

"My pleasure." She said back, "did I hear you say you had lost parents?"

"Yes, they were kidnapped."

"Oh what a shame, my mum was killed when I was just baby."

"That's dreadful." Thomas said.

"Yes, yes it is. It would be a shame to find that you lose yours as well, May and I would be happy to assist you, If you want."

"That would be great!" Phineas said

"We needed an adult to drive the car anyway." Bailey said ignoring the fact they drove here without one in the first place (it wouldn't even matter, even though Fern is an adult, she doesn't have a drivers license for flying or driving)

**Okay, she is Fern, if you don't remember her, she was a dryad in the story "Phineas Land" in the chapter, "an arrow, an apple, and a tree" if you don't remember reread it. Review!**


	8. The Work Shop Entrance

**Chapter 8**

**HI EVERYONE! I actually stopped writing this story entirely because I didn't feel like writing this story anymore, but then people told me how much they liked this story, so I decided to continue. **

**Before I start: there were people who claimed they knew who fern was, but just didn't get a chance tl claim, soooo, because I **_**really**_** wanted **_**someone**_** to remember, I will give them credit. **

_**Oh for the love of Phineas**_**:**__**said that she did in fact get it right BUT she just didn't get a chance to re-put in the correct answer.**

_**I have a life it's called PF**_**: was too new to the website and the new chapter was already published before she got a chance to give the right answer.**

**Everyone else, those where great guesses!**

**Back to the story!**

They were all soon back at Rose and Tim's House.

"Wow, this is a very lovely home. Well, besides the door being crooked and all." Ferb said examining the door, "do you need help fixing it?"

"That not really a necessity right now, we need to go down to our dad's work shop and get started on our defense gadgets."

"Okay then." They all walked to the back of the house and went down the stair case to the basement, there then were a HUGE door, with special security on it.

"Man, I almost forgot, dad doesn't let anyone in, even us at times."

"How are we gonna get in?" Tim asked

They both looked over at Phineas.

"Maybe you can open it!" rose

"Me?" Phineas

"She has a point, this door can only be activated by Mr. Flynn, no duh you could open it." Buffy said

"Kay, well, what do I do?"

"Easy, put your hand here…" she said pointing at a scanner

"You sure this will work?"

"Positive, I mean, you are the same person."

So he tried it, and surprisingly it work with a robotic voice that said "welcome, Mr. Flynn," as he walked in.

"Welcome Mr. Van Stomm." As Buford walked in

"Creepy…" Buford said

"Rosalina Flynn"

"Timothy Flynn"

"Dr. Rai"

"Sweet!" Baljeet said

"Mr. Fletcher."

Ferb went through

"Mr. Fletcher."

"Okay…" fern said as she passed through

"Guest."

May

Everyone was far in, wandering around in awe at all the different sorts of contraptions

"Mrs. Flynn"

"EEEEAAAH!"

The all turned and starred, Isabella was fully embarrassed, and ironically Phineas did not here the robotic voice.

"Umm…*giggle* ... Why don't we get to the gadget…" Rose knew exactly why she shrieked.

The Van Stomm twins and Juliet then walked in, got that cool welcoming and they all got to work.

**It's a warm up! The next chapter has a chance of being longer. Review!**


	9. To the Rescue!

**Chapter 9: To the Rescue! **

**Hey, "I've got a life it's called PF" and i had agreed that if i finnished a chapter in this she would work on "and i thought ferb has silent", so then I realized that I gotta finish what I start. So I hope ya enjoy! **

"Uh, what is this?" Fern said looking a slim pencil like tool.

"Oh that? Rose took it from her hand and pressed the other hand and out the other came a blue flame, "this is a portable welding torch"

"Ah. Must be new"

"Hardly, this ones about ten years old."

"Oh, I really gotta get out more…" she said walking towards a different project of her own (with May helping her)

Rose returned to the others and they continued on their defense weapon

*5 min later*

Phineas "looks like it's done.'

Rose "nice"

Bailey "Say, what's she workin' on?" Pointing at Fern

Rose "Don't know. I didn't ask"

Phineas "Hey fern, whatcha workin' on?"

"This shuts down security systems, I suppose if Lydia needed one we might need one too."

Phineas "good thinking Fern, this will defiantly come in handy."

Tim "You built this all by yourself?"

"Well, May helped."

Rose "still, this is fantastic for the little time it took."

"It's just something I'm good at I suppose."

Phineas "cool, well, lets figure out where our older selves are and get going."

Rose "Our days, or you guys, put this DNA tracker in this computer system, our whole family is already on it, all we got to do is disregard the ones that say you're in this room and we'll find them in no time!"

A match was found soon found.

"Hmm, I don't know that place, but if we follow the directions we should be there in no time." She said downloading them onto a computer chip.

Phineas "okay, then let's get going"

They all climbed into the car a headed off in the right direction.

*in the chamber*

Older Phineas was walking in circles in his chamber

Older Isabella "I don't get it, how come we weren't killed, that explosion would have pulverized us!"

Phineas kicked an object out of his prison cell (the force field zaps things, since objects can't feel it passed right on through) and it hit a button, causing the video's signal to change back to the real car.

Baljeet noticed first "hey, look! There okay!"

They all looked in the direction of the screen to see the kids and the car in perfect condition with a green haired girl at the wheel.

"but who's the lady'

Older Phineas "I don't know, but she looks familiar. I think it's safe to say we can trust her with them, I just hope they're not getting into any trouble."

The signal failed as they got closer.

*in the car*

"This is probably going to cause us a lot of trouble, so be ready!" Rose said

They soon landed in front of the building

"Okay, be on the look out for people you don't know, good chance they aren't on the good side." Fern said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Bailey said

"You're welcome Lieutenant sarcastic." Fern said casually while getting out of the car, Bailey just rolled her eyes back.

They all got out and snuck up to the side of the building

"okay Fern, Try out that security shut down thing you made."

"I'm on it!" she hooked it up to a key pad and figure out the combinati0on, she typed it in and they walked on in with out security coming at them.

"It works perfectly" one whispered

"Thanks" Fern said back

Holding their weapon high they searched every room, having to send 75 volts into a person every once and a while.

But they soon found the room they were looking for.

"Mom! Dad!" Rose yelled out

"Rose!" they all yelled out astonished

**I'm stopping here, but don't worry there will be more! Review!**


	10. Stone Tag

**Chap. 10**

**Hey! Back, still not really into it, but you can thank "I have a life it's called PF" and her story "and I thought Ferb was silent" for this story still continuing. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

The children all ran into the room and Fern locked the door behind so no one else could get in.

"How did you kids get here?" older Isabella said, unsure of what to think.

"We had a little help." Rosa said

"I can't believe you kids _actually _went to the past for help." Older Phineas said

"You said 'in case of an emergency'"

"I didn't think one would actually come!"

Fern rewired the security cameras so that she could see if people were coming, "uh, guys, a women with blonde hair is coming this way, should we be worried."

"YES!" all the adults said at once. "You all got to hide!"

Then the door burst open.

"Too late…" Fern stated

"Ah, so we do have intruders…" Lydia said as the dust in the air dispersed, when it cleared the way Lydia standing proudly with a weird looking weapon in her hands and a dozen guards behind her.

"Run!" one of the adults screamed, the kids scattered about the room but there was not a single other exit.

"Now, now, there's no need to fret, I love kids…"

'so you went and tried to blow them up' Fern questioned in her head.

"…in fact why don't we play a game…" everyone looking at her questionably except for the guards who had smirks on their faces. One of them handed her a bunch of base-balls, she then quickly loaded them into the weapon. "I call it "stone-tag…"

'Oh no…' both Phineas' thought

"…and the games simple, you get shot and you turn to stone…any questions?"

May, with her hand raised high asked, "yes… should we run?"

"Yeah…that would be a good idea…" Lydia said back unenthusiastically

"Oh..." Fern picked May up right before she was hit.

The adults watched in fear as the children, and Fern, ran around the chamber screaming.

Lydia had a great aim at younger Phineas. The boy looked onward at Lydia with terror in his eyes. A shot was fired; Phineas shut his eyes….but felt no hit. He opened one eye and saw something even more horrifying. Isabella made completely out of stone….

**Short, but suspenseful. There is gonna be at least two more chapters. Hope you all liked it, and please review!**


	11. penny the Platypus

**Chapter 11: Penny the Platypus**

**Hello! Yes, another chapter. Hope you like it 'I have a life it's called PF' :D**

**Enjoy everyone!**

"I-Isabella…" Phineas stuttered out, he could not believe what he saw, could it be any worse!

Yes…

Just then all of the Flynn children disappeared, and… so did Older Isabella

"No…Isabella!" older Phineas

"Well, what do ya know…killed 3 birds with one stone. Hmm, May have not been what I was aiming for, but, good enough. So, who's Next...?"

Though everything kept going the world seemed silent and slow for Phineas as he took in what was going on. Each base ball zoomed through the air slowly. Sheiks came slow and low as everyone who was free went running in circles. All watchers (well, watched) in fright as their children and friends were shot at. And Phineas stared back at Stone Isabella, frozen where she stood, never to move again. He looked at his older self, doing as he was, ignoring all and staring, mortified at where Older Isabella once stood. Then…he got it. Isabella would be so important in his life and now, now what can he do? There was too much commotion, he couldn't think, it would take a miracle for this to end right.

Everyone continues to panic as Lydia Laughs and shoots (it obvious at this point she had lost her mind ^^)

As all the kids, Fern, and May are backed up into a corner.

Rose suddenly lost the intensity of the situation and said. "Um, I know this may be a bad time, but, where's Penny?"

"Penny? who the heck is penny?" Buford yelled at her

"Our-"

The wall broke away and right in front of them stood a very young, girl platypus.

"PENNY THE PLATYPUS! … you seriously couldn't have picked a _worse _time to barge in. Couldn't you see I was in the middle of something?"

Penny casually looked over her shoulder then looked back at Lydia and even though they were her owners she could seriously care less about _what _she was doing as long as _she_ could stop it. She charged and attacked. The fight began. Just about everyone was cheering except Phineas and Ferb (Ferb mostly because he's usually emotionless)

"Okay, this so far... makes absolutely no sense." He said to Ferb still not getting it. He didn't think when he agreed to help all this would be a part of it.

"Um, what's going on?" Ferb asked Older him

"Perry's Granddaughter, why?" he said back

"…...no reason….."

They watched in awe as they fought, Penny attacked; Lydia shot yet missed, wasting her ammunition

"Penny! This is a waste of my time!" she threw penny across the room

"Guards, seize my nemesis!"

They ran towards the semi-aquatic mammal. Penny quickly reaches up towards some sort of thick pole (made of some sort of new, non-conducting metal) and hits a guard as hard as she could with it. And man did that guard know how to cry! He ran as fast as he could out of there. Yet another guard was able to slap the pole right out of her hand, yet oddly enough it passed right through the force field and into Older Phineas chamber.

"Wha- how-how did this get in here?" He said as he picked it up.

The fight, the running, the screams of terror continued as Older Phineas sat there and thought. 'Hmm…' he shall that he got zapped, harshly, if he even tried to pass through, the force field was very strong. 'Wait, this is an inanimate object. Maybe the fact it can't feel causes nothing to keep it from going right through!' "Huh, this may not be a tool, but I think I can use it."

During all the excitement Older Phineas held the pole above his head and hit it as hard as he could at the bottom of the barrier. There was a huge zap and the field disappeared

"NO! He's Escaped get him!" they tried and horribly failed due to Penny "ugh… this is hopeless!"

He crashed Open Isabella's Chamber though she was not there

"Yo Dinner-Bell!" Older Buford yelled "why don't you quit wasting your time busting open empty chambers and GET ME FREAKEN OUT OF HERE!"

So he did so, O. Buford snatched the Pole and broke everyone else out.

While Lydia kept shooting (to no avail) she complained "Oh great…..this is _soooo_ not right!"

Penny slapped her in the face with her tail; Lydia fell to the floor covering her face with both hands

Penny took the Gun and reversed it causing everything hit to reanimate Isabella dropped the base ball, she swayed dizzily and fell to the ground, same happened to those who had disappeared. They all slowly got up from the ground.

"Isabella!" both Phineas' said and went to help both up

"Oooh Penny I am SO gonna get you for this!"

Older Isabella looked very angered she picked up the gun and set it back to normal. While Lydia ranted Isabella came behind "eh' hem?" as she tapped her shoulder, Lydia turned around just to get zapped. She turned to stone. "Good-bye wicked witch…" she tapped her; she fell over, and shattered into a million pieces. She then looked at the guards "So," she said happily, then turned to dark and slightly fighting, "who next?" they all ran screaming. She looked at the rest of them and they all laughed.

**End of that chapter! Please review, everyone is welcome to! ^.^**


End file.
